


Brio

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [269]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Tchotchke. Sammy faces the next trial.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/26/2000 for the word [brio](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/26/brio).
> 
> brio  
> vigor; vivacity.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), and [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Brio

Sammy had proven she had plenty of brio in the physical trial, but now it was time for her to undertake the mental trial. The emotional trial had to be saved for last. After she was worn out from all the other trials was the only way to truly get the best measure of her emotional responses. 

For the mental trial, Rupert had invited all of the surviving council members to sit and watch the trial and afterward he would gather their feedback and add it to his own to determine if she’d passed or not. 

Once everyone had arrived, Rupert called for attention. Turning to Sammy, he explained, “We’re not just looking for the solution. We want to hear your thought processes, so please describe what you’re doing out loud so that we can all follow.”

Sammy nodded in understanding.

Seeing the comprehension in Sammy’s eyes, Rupert continued, “Please walk us through how you would make a cash register application with the following requirements. One, Prices need to be updateable to handle specials. Two, prices need to be updateable to handle damage or other one off price changes. Three, price changes for specials or other one off changes need manager approval. Four, the items available need to be changeable. Five, an easy way to mass update the items and prices.”

Sammy’s eyes had gotten a bit huge as she tried to absorb all the requirements. 

Rupert glanced at Sammy’s expression and gasped in dismay. “I almost forgot. Here.” Rupert shoved a sheet of paper into Sammy’s hands that detailed out everything he’d just stated. Each of the judges already had their own paper, so that they could take notes on how well she did with each requirement. 

Rupert headed to take his own seat amongst the council members, gesturing for Sammy to start.

“To start off with I’ll write a function to add an item and initial price.” Sammy demonstrated with some pseudo code as to what she was thinking.

Once that function was finished she moved over to a clear section of the white board and offered, “Next, I’d create an update price function that takes a new price, a permanent flag that would indicate whether this is a permanent price change or a temporary price change and an approval token for the manager approval.”

In this manner, Sammy worked her way through each requirement emphasizing her reasons and the pros and cons of each decision she made. The council members periodically nodded their heads and jotted down notes as Sammy made particular statements that they deemed important.

Finally after many hours and as thorough an explanation as she could manage, Sammy stopped talking. Rupert roused himself from the stupor he’d fallen into a couple hours back when Sammy had far succeeded his expectations. Clearing his throat, he muttered. “Well thank you, Sammy. Feel free to return to your rooms we’ll let you know the results after the final trial.”

Tony, not having any say so as to prevent any claims of prejudice, had sat in the back and watched. Most of the humans he interacted with on earth didn’t realize just exactly how talented he was with computers. Especially not since he’d stopped making it obvious to allow McGeek to shine. 

As Sammy walked past him, he stood and patted her on the back. “You did good.” 

Sammy smiled at him in thanks for trying to make her feel better before continuing on her way.

Tony stayed to watch the others deliberate. Not above pointing out key ideas if needed, he didn’t expect to have to try and sway anybody no matter how sneakily he could do it. Still if there was one thing he’d learned from his time with Gibbs, it was to always verify.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
